Elemental Beings
Elementals are the incarnations of the one of the seven elementals. Fire, Water, Earth, Nature, Air, Light and Darkness. Elementals are humans who died, and have been given a second chance as a protector of nature. They are immortal until they lose a battle. They hate all beings who destroy nature. And all abominations to nature itself. They look almost identical as they did in life, they are repulsed by all beings that harm nature. Elemental Council. The Elemental Council, are the most advanced magic group. Skilled in mostly all magic's they vowed to keep the peace between realms. They are the ones serving The Tree of Life, they keep the peace and summon people who they think can keep peace too, the city of Ubiquity is the most common places for people to get summoned. 481 1254322326.jpg|The main member symbols. ElementalMagic.jpg|The Elemental Council summoning symbol. The Nature Elementals. Fire Elementals. Fire Elementals live in the most hottest places in this world, or in places with lava, magma, fire or other such things. They often wear red or orange clothing, and they have total control of fire and related things. Many of them are very fun and love to throw parties. Often using their powers as a party trick. They can't be burned in any way, however they feel pain, as in burning. If a large amount (A gallon) of water touches their skin at one time. However any amount less then that will be like sitting next to a fire, and some of them sit next to a waterfall like some humans. They cannot consume any water without any form of burning. Water Elementals. Water Elementals are beings of water, living whereever there is water, near a lake or an ocean. They can breath underwater, and often extinguish fires with ease. If so into any contact with any form of HEAT, they will instatly be hurt, however. Many of them are alone, not wishing to be in contact with other elementals. They have total control of Water ice and steam. Water elementals are serious and quite orderly, the oppsite of fire. Earth Elementals. Earth Elementals can live anywhere in the open ocean, and they have all control over any form of earth, stone metal or dirt. They have no immunity, however they cannot contact the water or they will suffer extreame pain. They like to live in groups, ranging from two to five members. Earth Elementals are seen blunt and stubborn, like earth itself. Air Elementals. Air Elementals are beings of Air and Storms. They can control the wind and storms to a cetrain extent, however they cannot do anything else. They are the weakest of the elementals, having few powers and no resistences and being unable to use their powers to heal any wounds. Nature Elementals. Nature Elementals are the most powerful form of elementals, controlling Fire, Water, Earth and Nature (plants and the things like it). They can breath underwater, and they have a limited immunity to fire, however they can still burn if they stay in fire or heat for too long. Due to their power, they are often cocky (not always) towards other elementals. Nature Elementals are formed when two people giving birth to a baby with a ancestry of all the elements. Because of the compition of elements, this is extreamly rare, and very few Nature Elements exist. Moral Elementals. Light Elementals. Light Elementals are the polar oppsite of Darkness Elementals. Because of this, they mostly form the sanguine members of the society attempting to create a better and safter world. Unfortunately, on some occasions any of the four natural elementals may hate the good of the light elementals, and attempt to strike them down. Darkness Elementals. Darkness Elementals used to be one of the four Nature elementals, but they went corrupted, using their power for evil. They have total control over darkness, and can even make solid darkness. Weapons of shadows and darkness. Every other elemental hates them, and often several elementals will group together to hunt down on of them, in what is known as "Purification". They are not in any way, against demons. In fact, many work along side them.